Dr Reid's Girl
by SBMFanatic
Summary: Re-write of 'A Girl For Dr. Reid'. Spencer Reid/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing recognized. I'm redoing this. Starts early season four. Hope you guys like the new version.**

The crew; Hotch, Derek, Emily, Spencer, and Penelope, were at a bar, having a drink to relax after a long night. The bar was one of the more higher-up ones. It was playing eighties rock music, and was smoke-free. It was popular though. They had just arrived and sat down at a round table. Derek said, "I got first round. Choices?" After getting the responses of beer and cocktails, he looked at Spencer. "You have to have one drink."

"I don't drink."

Emily said, "one beer, Reid."

"Fine."

Derek smiled and left, heading to the bar. He smiled as he seen the female bartender. She was slim, pixie-like almost, with tanned skin. Her brown hair was pulled back into a clip, exposing her baby blue eyes. She asked, not looking up, "you gonna order or stare?"

Derek smiled slightly and said, "3 beers, 2 cosmos. And your name."

She smiled and replied, "coming right up. Bud or Miller?"

"Bud." She set the three bottles on the counter, followed by the two drinks.

He handed her the money and asked, "name?"

"You first."

"Derek Morgan."

"FBI huh? I'm Jamie."

"How'd you know I was FBI?"

"You're sitting with Dr. Reid. I've read his work."

"Fan?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Nice to meet you Jamie."

"You too."

He sat back down and Hotch commented, "took you long enough."

"Sorry. Talking to the bartender."

Penelope asked, "don't you mean flirting with", a playful smile on her face.

"No. She likes the good doctor here." Spencer blushed, smiling slightly.

Emily said, "I vote Spencer to get the next round."

All of the others agreed, the two girls smiling happily. He did go to get the next round, and never came back. Emily looked up and smiled, nudging Penelope. Penny looked up and smiled. Derek and Hotch both looked, and smiled. Spencer was talking animatedly to Jamie, who listened with a bright smile as she worked. Penny said, "she's in heaven."

Emily nodded and asked, "who's gonna go pry him away from her?"

Hotch sighed and said, "I'll do it."

He walked over and cleared his throat. "We have to go Reid." Spencer nodded and sighed.

Jamie smiled sadly and said, "it was nice to meet you Dr. Reid."

"Call me Spencer. And it was nice to meet you too."

"Okay Spencer. Bye."

"Bye." He joined the rest of them, glancing back at Jamie.

Derek asked, "you like her?"

"I just met her."

"So?"

"Maybe."

Derek and Penelope shared knowing smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer couldn't get Jamie out of his mind as he worked. All noticed his slight distraction, but didn't question it. Spencer sighed as he walked around in the late afternoon. He decided to make a trip to the bar, to see if there would be something there. Jamie smiled when she spotted Spencer walk in. "Hi Spencer."

"Hey. You busy?"

"Not at the moment. How've you been?"

"Good. I just got home actually."

"Good or bad?"

"It ended up being a good ending."

"Good. Would you like anything?"

"Not tonight."

"What about a pop? Or water?"

"Water is fine." She got him a bottle of water and he thanked her. "How much?"

"It's on the house." They kept talking, getting to know each other.

"So, if you work as a vet assistant, why do you work here too?"

"My mom owns it. Plus, I enjoy meeting new people."

"Okay." They kept talking as she worked, getting to know each other.

"I should get going."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I have to go back to work in the morning."

"I understand." She then slid him a note. "Keep in touch, Spencer." He looked at the note and seen her phone number written down.

"I will."

"Good. Bye Spencer."

"Bye." He left, a smile on his face.

He did keep in touch, calling her when he wasn't busy. They hung out often, going to museums, concerts and the like. Spencer could feel himself start to fall for this girl, and he didn't mind the feeling. He plucked up the courage one afternoon to call her up and ask her to go on a date.

'Hi Spencer.'

"Hi Jamie. Umm, are you busy Friday morning?"

Jamie thought for a minute. 'No. I just have to work Friday night. Why?'

"Well, I was wondering if I could take you out for breakfast?"

'Like a date?'

"Yeah. I mean, if you don't feel comfortable with it, I understand, but-"

She cut him off, amused. 'I'd love that date.'

Spencer smiled at this. "Good. Do you want to meet up at the coffeehouse on fifth?"

'Sure. 10 okay', she asked, twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

"10 is good. I'll see you then Jamie."

'I'll see you then Spencer. Bye.'

"Bye."

Spencer hung up and smiled, looking forward to Friday. Derek caught the smile and asked, "what's going on?"

"I just asked Jamie on a date."

"And?"

"She said yes."

"My man. Where are you taking her?"

"We are meeting up for breakfast, then maybe going out somewhere."

"Good. You really like her, huh?"

Spencer just nodded. Derek smiled, happy for his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks go out to indigofrisbee and lolyncut for reviewing. To Genessis Mendez, .you.519, rainingbordom737, Shadow Sakura, cutiemuchie, AtomicFire, giderasia, indigofrisbee, LeedsUK, and WonderingSoul for adding this to their alerts. And to cutiemuchie, lolyncut and manny uley for adding this to their favorites. I ****really**** was not expecting them. I'm happy that you like this. Own nothing recognized as usual. On with the story.**

Spencer was nervous as he walked into the coffeehouse. He hadn't really been on a date since JJ, and didn't know what to expect. As he breathed in the familiar scent of coffee, he spotted Jamie sitting in a booth. "Hey", he greeted. She looked up and smiled.

"Hi Spencer."

"I hope that you weren't waiting long."

"No. I just here a little bit ago."

"I'm surprised that you showed up."

"Why", she asked, confused.

"Most people wouldn't go out with someone like me."

"What's wrong with somebody like you?"

"I'm not like Derek."

"You're not. You're smart, cute, you obviously value your friends. You're a good guy. What's wrong with that?"

"I ramble. I'm nervous with females I don't know."

"You're cute when you ramble. And, it's okay if you're nervous. You're human."

Spencer smiled, liking Jamie even more. "Okay. Breakfast?"

"I'd love some."

As they ate, they chatted more about light stuff. Spencer asked, nervous, "did you have a nice time?"

Jamie nodded, smiling slightly. "I did. Maybe we can go out again."

"Are you serious?"

"Unless you don't want to", she replied, her smile fading.

"No. I mean yes. I mean, I'd like that." He seen Jamie's face relax and her eyes shine happily, and inwardly sighed with relief.

"Good. I know that your work schedule is hectic at best, so, I'll leave it to you to call me."

"Okay." He checked his watch and said, "I have to go. I will call though."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Bye Jamie."

"Bye Spencer."

He accepted her hug and left, remembering the scent of her citrus-scented perfume.

3 weeks passed and Spencer never called Jamie. She called him only to get no answer. Jamie sighed as she checked her phone for missed calls as she walked out of the vet's office to see none. She just shook her head, off to her second job. Susan looked up as her elder daughter walked in. Jamie had told her about Spencer, and could tell that he hadn't called. "Still no call?"

"No."

"He'll show up. I promise."

"You can't promise that mom. I love you for trying though."

She was serving a drink when she spotted Spencer walk in with Derek and the rest. Spencer seen Jamie working and felt bad. He had told her that he would call but didn't. Derek nudged him. "Go talk to her."

"She wouldn't want to talk to me."

"Doesn't hurt to try."

Spencer nodded and walked over to the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews/favorites/alerts Cola320, dwatlaskrhtcm, , CoffeeJunkie33, indigofrisbee, invalid3, Stunna21. They are very appreciated.**

"Hi."

Jamie looked up and seen an apologetic Spencer. "Why didn't you call?"

"I'm sorry. A really bad case came up. Plus, I was kinda nervous."

"Why?"

Spencer looked slightly embarrassed when he replied, "you're the first girl I really liked in a while. I didn't want that to turn out to be a joke on your part."

"Spencer, I wouldn't do that. I really do like you."

"Can I make it up to you?"

She tried to say no, but caved when she seen the honest pleading in his eyes. "Okay. You're lucky that I'm off tomorrow."

He smiled, his face brightening as she smiled. "How about a movie day at my apartment? I could order food?"

She nodded at this. "The classics?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds good."

After they exchanged details about the next day, Spencer left with the drinks. Derek commented, "I take it that went well."

"She agreed to let me make it up to her."

"Good. Don't mess it up."

"I won't."

The next day, Spencer picked her up and took her back to his apartment. She took it in and smiled.

"Nice place."

"Thanks. Do you want the tour?"

She nodded and he showed her around.

"Not bad."

"Thanks. You hungry?"

"A little bit."

He ordered food for the two of them, spending the day watching movies with the girl.

"So, did I make it up to you", he asked, walking her up to her door.

She kissed him lightly, making him blush. "What do you think?"

He smiled and kissed her. Even though he didn't have much experience with females, he knew that it was the right move with Jamie. They pulled away from each other, bright smiles on each of their faces.

"Call me this time?"

He nodded and said, "I'm not making the same mistake twice."

"Good."

**A/N: While Spencer is a genius, he is still a guy. Plus, I had to give him a little fluff.**


End file.
